The Track Meet
by monkeygirl77
Summary: During a secret surprise visit to one of Alan's track meets the Tracy family find out Alan has a secret of his . And Feelings are shared, secrets are revealed, and love is Wow just your average Tracy family


It was supposed to be an exciting day. Jeff had wanted to surprise Alan with the whole family being there for his federal track meet. But as it turned out he was the one who had the surprise for them.

One of the negatives about not visiting Alan as much as they should was that they had no idea where the loved ones of the runners were supposed to wait for the runners to finish. This only made Jeff Tracy as well as his other sons (minus John) feel worse. They really should have visited Alan more than this once. I mean he was a senior in high school now and they hadn't visited him, ever. So that left them wandering around the school yard at Alan's school. IT just so happened to be a meet for the other school sports as well so the yard was crowded.

Before they came they did their research and found out it was also a day for gymnastic competitions, basketball, track (Alan's sport), swimming, and baseball. So all around them were kids in uniforms and warm-up clothes for those sports. Jeff decided that they couldn't just keep wandering and miss the race but that they were going to stop and ask for directions.

Jeff stopped causing his sons to stop and the people walking behind them to grumble and walk around the group of Tracy's. HE looked around and lightly grabbed the shoulder of a teen girl walking past him. She turned around alarmed but her face quickly melted into a smile. As Jeff questioned her the boys took a good look at her. She was about a head and a half shorter than Alan. She was a natural smiling person telling from the way it just seemed to fit her soft face. Her eyes were a light blue and she had short brown hair in a ponytail. She was apparently on the gymnastics team coming from the gymnast bag on her shoulder and the sweats she wore that said GYMNASTICS USA on the right leg. However here hoodie said TRACK on the front, and on her feet were UGG boots.

"So we are lost and were wondering if you could point us in the direction of the Track finish line. My youngest son is a runner and we wanted to surprise him."

The girl smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. My names Izzabella, but all my friends call me Izzy. I'm actually late. My boyfriends running but I had gymnastic trials. I'm trying for the Olympics and so is my boyfriend. Sorry Sorry I don't mean to keep you I'm just really excited. I could take you there if you want but I really got to go, knowing him he'll be about half way towards the finish now and I promised to be there."

"Yes thanks you Izzy thank you"

"NO prob right this way"

And then they were running to stay right behind her. She slowed down and smiled back at them. Five minutes later they came to a field and lots people and families were waiting and listening. Izzy smiled back at them again and waved them forward. They all nodded and followed, they came to a couple of security and Izzy dug in her bag pulling out a pass and they were once again allowed through.

Moments later they came to a bunch that had another persons bag on it and a coat underneath it. Izzy shook her head and placed the pass in the bag and pulled out a granola bar and took the jacket from under neath. Ripping the rapper open she gently pulled a piece of granola off the top and plopped it in her mouth and put the rest back in the bag. She put the jacket on and turned back to the Tracy family.

"Umm aren't you afraid that person might turn you in for going through his things?"

Izzy giggled and shook her head.

"Naah he wouldn't do that to me"

"Why not?"

"It's my boyfriends bag and jacket. He won't mind"

She had a point there so they dropped it and turned to the finish line. In the distance they could see a runner coming but they couldn't make out who it was. Scott, Virgil, and Gordon all exchanged looks, there was no way it could be Alan. But John had a knowing smile on his face. It was almost like the one on Izzy's face, almost.

"I can't see who it is! Do you know who it is?"

They all shook their heads as the person got closer.

"You see over there? Those are the scouts for colleges. And over there are the scouts for the Olympic team for them to go to trials."

They nodded but weren't really paying much attention as the runner came into view and three mouths dropped simultaneously. For the runner who broke the ribbon and came in first on the league champs was none other then the highly underestimated (once again minus John) Alan Tracy. He stopped and people cheered. Coaches ran up with water bottles and granola bars. Izzy was jumping and cheering. The other members of the Tracy family high five'd and clapped like everyone else. Alan thanked the coaches and slipped on his warm-up pants. He looked up and around for someone. Naturally Jeff thought it was them so he waved. His older brothers were able to finally get a good look at him, it gave them a reality check.

Alan was no longer that little blonde haired kid. He was now a young man. 17 years old and looking it. His hair was longer and his eyes darker. But the smile that crossed his face when he spotted his target was exactly the same. He jogged towards them and Jeff held out his hands as if waiting for him. But Alan never appeared there.

Instead he ran straight to the person they walked over with. Izzy laughed as she was enveloped in strong arms and spun around. He set her down but didn't move his arms.

"So how'd you do? Did ya make it? Did ya make it?"

Izzy popped her lip out but her face broke out into a huge warm smile.

"I think I did! And I think you did too"

Alan smiled and pulled her back in cheering about how his girlfriend was going to the Olympics. However as soon as his eyes landed on his family his smile broke and his eyes darkened again. Jeff became confused and his other sons looked away from the glaring teen in front of them.

"What are you doing here?"

Izzy turned in his arms that tightened around her. She rolled her eyes and shoved Alan back gently. He huffed from the shove but laced his hand in hers, his arms falling around her shoulders.

"Allie these are-"

"My family"

Izzy's eyes widened and she glared at them. They had the feeling that if Alan wasn't holding onto her that at least two of them would be very sore right now.

"Why now?"

"Allie what do you mean why now?"

"Exactly that dad! Why now! Huh! You weren't there when I first joined or at my first meet or when they finally said I qualified to try out for the Olympics! Heck I'm a freaking senior and this is when you finally decide to drop International Rescue to put ME first. Your ACTUAL SON before a shrine. I mean come one no offense dad but moms dead. She's been dead for 16 years! You've always said that I remind you so much of her! If that's true then how come you always push me aside all the time. Or leave me out! Do you know how that feels! No you don't do you! Cause your the leader of International Rescue hell of the freaking Thunderbird's so nothing goes over you does it!"

If he hadn't of said that in front of Izzy he probably wouldn't have been so angry. But Alan had just purposely let out the most important secret their family held. Jeff looked around just to make sure nobody else had heard. Scott, Virgil, and Gordon glared at Alan, and John just shook his head sadly. His family knew so little about their youngest. Jeff reached out and grabbed Izzy with so much force that it made Alan stumbled forwards as their connection broke. He went to shove her to Scott but Alan stopped him.

"Izzabella your going to have to come with us. Alan we'll discuss your disrespect later I am too angry to even think about that right now"

"Jeff"

Everyone looked up at the growl. Alan's face was hard and his temper was starting to show. That same temper the Tracy brothers had learned to fear.

"You better get your hands off my girlfriend"

"Alan do you know what you have done?"

"Honestly dad did you not think I haven't told her all about it? We've been dating since the second week of junior year! Oh wait you wouldn't know about that would? Yes dad I know what I've done! She knows all about it and you know what she's been keeping it a secret since! I showed her, I've told her about it all! What all the birds do and where they all are! So yes she already knows! By the way Johnny you'll be happy to know she likes yours best"

That was when everyone realized that John and Alan's relationship wasn't on the same level as theirs. John's eyebrows widened and he looked down at the brunette.

"Really?"

She smiled back up at him, "Of course I mean your up their with all the stars and everything. I mean it must look awesome!"

"You have no idea! I'll have to show you sometime!"

"No you will not! We will not have civilians in the Birds like that! Alan come lets go! We'll talk about this on the plane!"

Alan shook his head and pulled Izzy back into his side.

"No dad. I'm not going home with you. You didn't need me back then and I don't need you now. I have have my own place now. I have a life, one I'm not going to drop for you anymore. If Izzy can't be apart of what our family does then I won't be either. In fact I think its best if you guys just went home. Except Johnny, he's welcome to join us in our victories."

John made a show of pumping his fist and moving to stand by Alan's side, wrapping an arm around his brothers girlfriends shoulders.

"Dad I think I'm going to take Allie and Izzy's offer. I also think that he has a point. I've met them before. I already knew about him telling Izzy but he made me promise not to tell anyone. dad Alan's a senior in High school and he's going to the Olympic track trials. He's right you don't really know him."

Jeff wanted to be angry at them, he really did. But then.

"Alan let them come if they want to."

Everyone turned to look at Izzy who was staring right at Jeff.

"Why?"

"Cause everyone deserves a second chance"

Jeff wanted to say something but then Scott, Virgil, and Gordon were joining Alan's side. He smiled and they ruffled his hair.

"You coming? I'm hungry"

Jeff looked down at Izzy and smiled, "Yah I'm coming"

And that's how they found themselves at Steak-n-Shake. Alan was picking at the fries as was Gordon, John, Virgil, and Izzy (who was once again tucked into Alan's side) were slurping on milkshakes, and Scott and Jeff were sipping on Coke.

"So Izzy how did you make it to Wharton?"

Izzy pulled her milkshake away to which Alan took and slurped some.

"My dad. Like Alan my mom had passed away when I was born. My dad is an army special ops ranger. He always made it home to spend time with me but the army is his career. So he put me in Wharton's. He still comes home and I get to visit him when he does. He's already met Alan and told him that when we are older we have his permission to get married. We laughed and said it was a long time away"

They laughed. It was good. Maybe there was hope for them.

"So how'd you two meet?"

Alan chuckled as Izzy took her milkshake back and started slurping on it again sinking back into her original position.

"Well it was raining one day and someone didn't have their coat..."

*** Four years later***

There was a scream and all motion on the island stopped. The new recruits looked to their trainers who were smiling and running out of the room.

Izzy was being rushed down to the infirmary her stomach bulging and Alan holding her hand screaming 'Its coming! I'm going to be a dad!' while Izzy was shouting 'shut up shut up oh my god! Virge get it out of me!'.

Four years later the family was whole again. Because of Izzy they were now training recruits. And most important they were about to have their first grandchild/niece. They had been married for almost two years and the family was going great again. They had built them an apartment on the island as a wedding gift, including a baby room and nursery saying the wanted a niece or nephew/grand-baby.

That night the whole Tracy family (and wives) surrounded the cradle of little Makayla Louise Tracy. First child of Alan and Izzabella Tracy.

* * *

Yah I know its not that good! But its late and my sugar high is starting to fall! Anyway please tell me what you think!


End file.
